Recording food intake is an important factor for recognizing a user's physical condition. To record a food intake list, a user searches for an eaten food item from a previously stored food item list and inputs the eaten food item, or receives, from a server, a food item list provided in a restaurant where the user eats food, displays the food item list, and selects and inputs one of the displayed food items.
A user may repeat an operation of individually searching a food list and inputting a food item in an electronic device, so as to record the eaten food.